


Mother's Day

by scarletvisionforever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable, Avengers - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mothers Day, Romance, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6793096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletvisionforever/pseuds/scarletvisionforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mother's Day at the Barton household! And Wanda and Vision are helping them celebrate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

It was Sunday, May 8 at the Barton Household, and everyone inside of it was celebrating Mother's Day. This holiday was especially important to the Barton's because Clint could never express how much he appreciated his wife enough. This day gave him a chance to at least try. On other days, Laura would never allow him to pamper her in the slightest. She was a very independent woman, which was something he loved and hated about her. But today, she had to let him serve her from the moment she woke up to the moment she went to bed, no questions asked. 

In order to help him with this task, he invited over Wanda Maximoff and her husband. Wanda had almost been like a daughter to him since the fall of Sokovia all those years ago, so he figured it was only right to invite her over. Plus, she had been dying to come and visit so she could see the kids. Lila was now in 7th grade, and Cooper was a freshman in high school, and little Nate had just turned five pretty recently. 

Wanda arrived early that morning to help Clint make breakfast. Vision, who wasn't necessarily the best cook, decided he would clean up the living room so he could do his part. Lila and Cooper were both upstairs giving cards and gifts to Laura. Hopefully they could keep her up there long enough to finish the bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes breakfast they were busily making. 

"Vizh!" Wanda called from the stove, glanced over at the living room where her husband was arranging some pillows in a nice way. "Can you come over here and clean up the grease on the stove? I spilled some from the bacon pan." 

Vision quickly nodded and phased right through the little wall between the kitchen and living room so he could get to his wife faster. He was in one of his famous sweater vests. Basically, unless Wanda dressed him, that was all he wore. Today's sweater was blue, which was actually nice compared to the bright yellow ones he usually wore. He took a paper towel from the roll and phased his hand right through the stove grate so he could wipe up the spill.

Wanda put the bacon on a plate, then turned around and gave Vision a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best."

Clint stuck his tongue out and groaned. "Enough of all the mush, you two. I'm standing right here."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "You are like a child, Clint. Still."

"What can I tell you? I don't grow old." He flipped the eggs in his pan and turned around sharply as soon as he heard creaking coming from the stairs. 

"Clint!" Laura shouted, "What smells so nice? Are you cooking?" She made the rest of her descent down the stairs, children following close behind her, then turned the corner into the kitchen and saw her husband, Wanda, and Vision all standing around nervously holding various kitchen items. 

Laura's eyes widened and her face lit up with a smile. "Oh my gosh! I didn't know you two were coming!" She walked into the kitchen with open arms, first giving Vision a hug, then Wanda, and then her husband. 

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Clint told her, kissing her cheek. "Happy Mother's Day!"

She laughed. "And what a great surprise it is!"

Nate ran right up to Vision and held his hands up, hoping to be picked up. "Vizhy!" He exclaimed happily.

Vision picked up Nate and bounced him up and down in his arms. "Hello there, Nate. I have missed you very much."

Nate wrapped his arms around Vision's neck and hugged him tightly. The youngest Barton had taken quite a liking to Vision since the first time he saw him. Most children cried when they saw the android, but Nate didn't, which made him very happy.

After several more happy hugs were exchanged and excited greetings were made, Clint set up breakfast at the table and everyone sat down. Throughout the entire breakfast, Nate sat on Vision's lap. Occasionally, he even tried to feed him some of the eggs from the tiny plastic plate in front of him. This obviously earned laughs from everyone else at the table, especially Wanda. 

Once breakfast was over, Clint shooed everyone to the living room so he could clean up. This left them all a bit of time to chat before Clint announced whatever he had planned next.

"So Wanda, Vision, how has married life been treating you?" Laura asked, sitting down on the couch next to Cooper. 

"Did you two get a dog yet!?" Lila asked excitedly. Last time they talked, Wanda was considering getting a pet, so she was very curious to know if they ever followed through on that. 

Wanda laughed a little and shook her head. "Nope, no dog. Turns out, dogs and my husband don't get along very well."

"That's not true!" Cooper said, "Our dog likes him!" 

"Our dog is very different from other dogs," Laura added. 

"Speaking of Pizza Dog, where is he?" Vision asked.

"Doctor!" Nate told Vision. 

Laura chuckled. "We had to take him to the vet yesterday. He is fine, he just got a bug bite and needs a little medicine. We are picking him up tomorrow."

"Aunt Wanda, when can we come visit you at your house?" Lila asked, changing the subject.

"Soon," Wanda told her, "It's almost done being fixed." 

"I still can't believe what happened," Laura said, slightly shaking her head.

Vision shrugged a bit. "Neither can we. We didn't expect our neighbors to be so hostile. But it is alright. Everything will be fine soon." A month ago, two of the men that lived in their neighborhood decided it would be nice to light a match and throw it in their yard. Unfortunately, the match landed too close to the house and it went up in flames. Neither he or Wanda had been home at the time, and they didn't come back until a day later. The whole place was burned to the ground. Since then, a construction team has been working day and night to fix the place. They can now live in it, but they have to listen to the sounds of construction almost 24 hours a day. 

Wanda frowned and looked down at the floor. "Its behind us now. We must look ahead."

Vision nodded in agreement and took Wanda's hand, squeezing it gently. "You are very right about that."

"Hey Aunt Wanda. When are you going to have kids? I want a baby cousin!" Lila asked, trying to change the subject again.

Laura knew that was a sore subject for Wanda and Vision, so she decided to answer for Wanda. "They will have kids when they have kids, Lila, don't be so nosy. That's none of your business."

Wanda opened her mouth to say something, but Clint spoke first. "Alright gang, today is mother's day, which means my lovely wife gets to pick how we spend this day." He walked into the living room and sat down next to Cooper. He had heard the conversation from the kitchen, and knew that it was the best time to intervene. He hated putting Wanda on the spot like that when it came to having kids. He knew very well that Vision couldn't provide that for her, and they would probably never have kids. Plus, the chances they would be approved to adopt were extremely slim. 

"I was thinking we should have a movie marathon! And we should watch all of my favorite movies!" Laura quickly said with a smile. 

"Yay!" Lila shouted, clapping her hands. "Mommy's movies are the best. They are so much better than the ones daddy likes."

"Hey!" Clint said, feigning offense, " _The Hunger Games_ is a wonderful movie!"

"But it's not better than _Up_!" Laura said. 

Clint rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. Cooper, go grab all of mommy's favorite movies."

Wanda stood up. "I'll make some popcorn." She smiled a little and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Once she was alone she just sort of stood in the middle of the kitchen, hugging her stomach. Lila asking about kids was just a painful reminder that she may never have any. She wasn't mad at Lila of course, she was young, she didn't know. She just needed a minute to herself. 

Vision obviously detected his wife was upset about something, so he handed Nate over to Clint and walked into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the side of her head. "I'm sorry, my love," he whispered.

Wanda leaned back against him. "It's not your fault." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a minute. Once she opened them again, she turned around in Vision's arms and gave him a kiss. "Come on, lets make popcorn and get back there." 

Vision nodded and kissed her once more, then proceeded to help her make several bowls of popcorn. They brought the bowls back, dimmed the lights, closed the curtains, and popped in Laura's favorite movies. By the time they had gotten through six of them, everyone was passed out except for Wanda and Vision. Both of them grabbed some blankets from a nearby closet and draped them over the entire Barton family before making their way upstairs to the guest room.

Once they were up there, Wanda collapsed on the bed and sighed heavily. She was more tired than usual after that movie marathon, plus, emotionally drained from freaking out internally about their situation the entire time.

Vision frowned. "Love, are you alright?" 

Wanda nodded. "I think so."

Just out of precaution, Vision performed a full body scan on his wife. Everything was normal aside from one thing. Well, two things actually. He heard two more heartbeats. More meaning, neither of them were Wanda's. How strange. She didn't usually have more than one heartbeat, and definitely not three. But what was even more strange was that the heartbeats weren't near Wanda's heart, but in her stomach. It took him a minute longer than it should've to come to actually realize what was going on here. 

Wanda sat up after a minute and looked at Vision. "Are you alright? You look shocked." If Vision could get pale, she figured he would be right now. She stood up and walked over to him. "Vizh?" She asked, her voice laced with concern after he didn't answer for another minute. 

Vision needed to register all of this before he could answer his wife. He looked down at her, blinking frantically and took a deep breath. "Wanda. I just did a body scan on you."

Wanda furrowed her brows. "Yes? Why is that different from the last time you did that five weeks ago? Is there something wrong with me this time?" 

He shook his head. "There is nothing wrong with you. But there is actually something  _right_ with you."

"Right with me? That doesn't make any sense. What are you trying to tell me, Vizh?"

He lowered himself to his knees and touched his nose to her stomach, where he had just heard two heartbeats. He could hear them while kneeling in front of her now. He laid his forehead against her and smiled widely. 

"Vision, what the hell are you doing down there? I don't understand, what is-" And then she heard it. She heard what Vision was hearing. Two quick heartbeats. Her own heart skipped a beat and she cupped her hand over her mouth. "Vizh, am I- Are we going to- Is this?"

Vision just nodded and took her hands, gently guiding her down to her knees so he could hug her. 

Wanda didn't realize it until she was hugging Vision, but she was crying, sobbing, right onto his shoulder. She was crying tears of joy, of course. This was all she had wanted since the day they got married two years ago. And finally, by some miracle, it had happened. She didn't know how at that moment, but it had. 

Vision rubbed her back and held her tightly. After her sobbing seemed to quiet a little bit, he kissed her cheek, and then her lips, and then brought his forehead to rest against hers. "Happy Mother's Day." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day to all! :D


End file.
